The World Matiarl Art Tournament of the Avatar
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: After the the war with androids and Cooler.The Z figthers are back to invite team Avatar to join The World Matiarl Art Tournament.But the new enemy is appear he is the one of Red Ribbon Androids and the goal of this android is defeat The Z figthers and team Avatar.
1. The Z figthers are back

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 1 The Z figthers are back!

At the Fire Nation palace team Avatar meet the Z figthers again.

"Goku!"Said Aang

"So this is the world of Avatar."Said Videl

"Hey Gohan who's that girl."Asked Ty Lee

"I'm Videl and I'm Gohan girlfriend."Said Videl

"Hi I'm Ty Lee."Said Ty Lee

"We come here to invite you to-"Said Goku

"To what."Asked Katara

"the world matiarl art tournament!"Said Goku

"What is it?"Asked Toph

Goku explain the story of the world matiarl art tournament to team Avatar.

" I'm just interesting."Said Aang

"I'm the one who want to join."Asked Katara

"Me too."Said Sokka

"And us too."Said Zuko,Mai and Ty Lee

"And me too."Said Toph

"Okay follow us."Said Piccolo


	2. The new enemy

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 2 The new enemy

"You must like it."

"First you must sign up."

At that moment Piccolo feel something strange.

"Goku I feel something strange."Said Piccolo

"Yeah me too."Said Goku

"And it feel like a-"Said krillin

"Cell!"Said Goku

The team Avatar heard about that and come to asked.

"Hey you tell me that Cell was died!"Said Aang

"I don't know what happened but this is not good."Said Goku

"Are you want to know about me rigth?"Answer from the strange voice

"I'm the last survivor of Cell offspring."Said

"I know.I have few moment that doesn't like first Cell."

"1.I have a blue body. 2.I'm in the imperfect from. and

3.I will change my from whenever I want to change."Said

"I'm sign up I will figth the few in your team."Said

"We must defeat him if he win the universe will be in danger."Said Gohan

"Yes I remember the power of first Cell"Said Krillin

"I remember that he absorb 's the worst nigthmare for me."said Android 18

"Okay let's go sign up."Said Goku 


	3. Katara vs Android 17

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 3 Katara vs Android 17

"Welcome to 29 world matiarl art tournament."Said Annonucer

"Now the first round is begin."Said Announcer

"This is the battel between a girl and the android."

"First is a girl name Katara.

She said she can use the water-bending."Said the Announcer

"Second is the one survivor of Red Ribbon Androids.

This is Android 17."Said Announcer

"Ready?figth!"Said Announcer

Katara use water-bending to attack he so fast.

17 try punch at Katara's stomach but failed.

Katara use ice-bending and throw ice-spike

at Android 17 but she missed.

17 use Ki Blast to attack but Katara created ice sheild

to protect herself.

Now Katara created Ice sword.17 created energy sword

at his hand.

They use the swords to attack.

"Not a girl"Said Android 17

"You the androids."Said Katara

Now 17 run to attack her but Katara use water to freez his legs.

And she jump to kick him off.

Android 17 was knockout and Katara win.

"And who win this battel is Katara."Said Announcer

"Katara you so cool!"Said Aang and he give

her a kiss for his girlfriend.

"Next round is Yamcha vs Migthy Mask."Said Announcer


	4. Aang vs Mercenary Tao

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 4 Aang vs Mercenary Tao

After Yamcha vs Migthy Mask

"And the winner of this round is Migthy Mask."Said Announcer

Later...

"And now the round 3 is begin."Said Announcer

"First is Aang he can use the air-bending."Said Announcer

"Second is Mercenay Tao he is so crule."Said Announcer

"Ready?figth!"Said Announcer

Aang ran to attack Tao but he so strong and fast.

Tao punch at face of Aang.

Now Aang use air scooter to faster than Tao

Aang attack by kick at stomach of Tao.

Now Tao become very angry and jump high and go

down to kick Aang but Aang use fire-bending to

attack.

Now Tao try to block the fire but it can't work.

He's burn but not died.

He stand up and use Ki Blast.

Aang come to figth him again by use earth-bending and

water-bending make a 200 pond mud and throw it to Tao.

Tao was knocked win.

"The winner of this round is Aang."Said Announcer

"Aang you're great!"Said Katara

"Next round is Tien Shinhan vs ."Said Announcer 


	5. Tien Shinhan vs Cell jr

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 3 Tien Shinhan vs Cell jr

"The round 4 is begin."Said Announcer

"This is battele between Tien Shinhan!"Said Announcer

"And Cell jr!"Said Announcer

"Now you 3 eyes prepare to loose."Said Cell jr

"Sorry but it's you who shall loose."Said Tien Shinhan

"Ready?figth!"Said Announcer

he fly to punch at stomach of Tien Shinhan.

But Tien not give up.

He use Multi-From Attack to attack Cell jr but failed.

Cell jr kick at chest of Tien Shinhan.

Now Tien Shinhan decide to use Solar Flare and it work.

Now he use Tri-Beam to attack and he think he winn now.

But Cell jr fly up and regenaration himself.

"What is that."Asked Aang

"How could he regenaration himself."Asked Katara

"He have my blood in his body."Said Piccolo

"Aang you the android that you use penetrate to kill him."Said Piccolo

"Gero!yes I ?"Asked Aang

"He is Cell creator."Said Piccolo

" get blood of me,Goku,Krillin,Vegeta,

Frieza and King Cold and use our blood to created first Cell."Said Piccolo

"And you remember the story of Cell battel with Goku rigth?"Asked Piccolo

"The Cell game! yes."Said Katara

"In Cell game Cell give birth the to figth Gohan."Said PIccolo

"Are you want to know rigth?that why I'm survive."Said Cell jr

"Because before first Cell died he split me in eeg from out of his tail."Said Cell jr

"And i practice to be more powerful than first Cell."Said Cell jr

Tien Shinhan heard about that and he couldn't believe it.

"What!"Said Piccolo

"How are you heard?"Asked Katara

"Hey I'm a 't remember?"Asked Piccolo

(Goku tell the story of Piccolo to team Avatar

that Piccolo's a namekian.)

"Oh yes."Said Aang

Now Cell jr want to defeated Tien Shinhan.

Now Cell jr use Death Beam and shot at Tien Shinhan left arm and rigth leg.

Now Tien give up.

"And who win this match is !"Said Announcer

"Tien!"Screamed Aang

Sokka and Katara go to carry him to heal.

"Please Tien don't died."Screamed Chiaotzu

"If you figth Cell jr you must be careful understand?"Asked Piccolo

"Okay."Said everybody in team Avatar

"Next round is Android 18 vs Giras."Said Announcer


	6. Take a Break and Relax

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 6 Take a Break and Relax

After Android 18 vs Giras

"And who win this battel is Android 18."Said Announcer

Now they have a break before the next round is begin.

At Dining Hall...

"I like this food."Said Aang

"It's good."Said Sokka

"Oh man Sokka you're look like a monster."Said Katara

"Sorry."Said Sokka

30 minutes later...

"Wow look like the Saiyan like to eat to much."Said Katara

"We're hungry every 2 hours"Said Goku

"What!"Said Katara,Aang,Toph and Sokka

"Hey Piccolo why you don't eat?

I see you drink a water but you don't eat anything."Asked Aang

"The namekian don't drink a water to live."Said Piccolo

"So cool!"Said Sokka

"Excuse me I want more grill-steak and fried noodel."Said Gohan

"Me too."Said Goku

"Oh man I know the Saiyan like to eat but this is too much."Said Katara

"I want a fried chicken legs."Said vegeta

Later...

"We're don't want to eat the Saiyan can eat more!"Said Aang

"This is a half-full."Said Vegeta

"What!a hulf-full!"Said Katara

"Goku eat fried noodel 30,50 grill-steak and 40 cheesburger.I can't believe."Said Sokka

"But I eat more.I eat 60 fried chicken legs,40 grill-fish and 30 fried pork."Said Vegeta

Later...

"Ahhh I like it."Said Goku

"Just the next round."Said Gohan

"I will win all match and meet you final round Kakarot."Said Vegeta

After take a relax they're go back to stadiam and prepare to figth. 


	7. Katara vs Cell jr

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 7 Katara vs Cell jr

"All rigth neat round is begin."Said Announcer

"This is match between Katara!"Said Announcer

"And Cell jr."Said Announcer

"Okay i must be careful."Said Katara

"Katara be careful his use to absorbtion."Said Gohan

"For you beauty I will show you my 2 !"Said Cell jr

Now Cell jr turn off the imperfect from

and turn himself into semi-perfect from.

"AAhhh!that's feel better."Said Cell jr

"You freak!"Said Katara

Now Katara created ice sword and try to cut Cell jr but it failed.

Cell jr shot Ki Blast to her.

Katara jump on the air and she use ice kick to kick at Cell jr face.

This make Cell jr angry and use Solar Flare.

Now Katara can't see anything at a few moment.

Now Cell jr go behind Katara when she come to look behind her

Cell jr use his tail and absorb Katara.

(It look like when first Cell absorbed Android 18)

Now Cell jr can use the water-bending.

"Kaataaraa!"Crying Aang

"Don't worry boy she not died but she inside my body

but if you kill me you will kill her too ha-ha-hahahaha."Said Cell jr

"Katara I promise.I will release you."Said Aang 


	8. Goku vs Cell jr

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 8 Goku vs Cell jr

After the battel between Sokka and Man-Wolf.

"The next is match between Piccolo!"Said Announcer

"And Jackie Chun!(Master Roshi)"Said Announcer

Later...

"The winner of this match is Piccolo."Said Announcer

"This is match between Goku!"Said Announcer

"And Cell jr!"Said Announcer

"Ready?fight!"Said Announcer

Cell jr use Finger Laser to attack Goku but it can'thurt him.

Now Goku use Solar Flare to make him can't see anything at a few moment.

And Goku go Kaio-Ken and attack Cell jr and make him hurt.

"I want to know something?why you show yourself in this time?

Because the first Cell was died at 7 years ago."Asked Goku

"Because I want to grow up and more powerful than the first Cell

and my body use the year of the namekian in one years

have 130 I'm 21 years old now"Said Cell jr

Now Goku change into Super Saiyan 2 and attack Cell jr

Now Cell jr use Solar Flare to attack.

Now Cell jr Tri-Beam to attack and Goku

know that's he doesn't win he's give up.

"What!Goku why?"Asked Aang

"Sorry Aang but he stronger than me."Said Goku

"Look like your want your girlfriend back rigth?"Said Cell jr

"Okay if you win me in perfect from you will get her back.

But if you loose I will absorb you to live with her in my body."Said Cell jr 


	9. Aang vs Cell jr

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 9 Aang vs Cell jr

Aang fight the evertbody in the tournament to go to final round.

And Cell jr was hardly to 's win the other Z figthers

and team Avatar(except Aang).

"Now in final round we will see who is the strongest in the world."Said Announcer

"This match is between Aang the air-bending!"Said Announcer

"And Cell jr !"Said Announcer

"Ready?fight!"Said Announcer

"Cell jr you will paid for everything that you do to my friend and Katara."Said Aang

"Oh yeah!if you thin you can defeat me?

I will show you that you're weaked like Goku."Said Cell jr

"Shut up and fight!"Aang yelled to Cell jr

Aang use the earth-bending to make an earthquake.

And fire-bending to split the lava to kill Cell jr but he was stopped.

Because he's remember the word of Cell jr"If you kill me you will kill her too."

"Hey why would you stop."Asked Cell jr

"Tell me NOW!"Cell jr yelled to Aang

"She's inside you."Said Aang

"Oh that's girl."Said and Cell jr

"You will win me first and will give you to her."Said Cell jr

Now Aang ran to Cell jr very fast and punch at Cell jr face.

And he kick Cell jr back.

Now Aang change himself into the Avatar.

And he use water to freez Cell jr legs and earth to captured his hands.

Now Aang use penetrate to punch at stomach of Cell jr.

Cell jr doesn't dead but he's vomit Katara out of his mouth.

Now Aang carry Katara and release Cell jr to live with the number 2 strongest in the world.

"And the champion of the world matiarl art tournament is Aang!"Said Announcer

Now Katara open her eyes.

"A-Aa-Aang!what happened?!"Asked Katara

Now Aang explain everything to Katara when she inside Cell jr.

"Wow Aang you're so great!"Said Katara and she give a kiss to her boyfriend.

"I'm so proud of you Aang."Said Goku

"Thanks Goku."Said Aang

"Hey are you want to go to travel our planet?!"Said Sokka

"Yes."Said Piccolo

Now The Z figthers follow team Avatar go to travel on they the planet. 


End file.
